


Everyman - Illustration

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Illustration to the amazing fic "Everyman" by Serephent for the DCU Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous, DCU Big Bang 2020





	Everyman - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339865) by [serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/pseuds/serephent). 



> I had the honour to participate to the DCU Big Bang 2020 as an artist, and here is my drawing for [Everyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339865/chapters/66800161) by Serephent.  
> I hope I bring justice to the wonderful fic on which the author worked so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339865) by [serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/pseuds/serephent)




End file.
